Mama Birfday
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Jackson and Greta treat Morgan to breakfast for her birthday.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Elisabeth Harnois!**

 **I thought it would be cool to have a little story where Jackson and Greta do something to celebrate Morgan's birthday! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greta Sanders sat at her family's dining room table and busily colored a picture. To her, this was one of the most important things ever. Her brother and father told her it was her mama Morgan's birthday. So when Jackson asked if she wanted to color a birthday card, Greta happily said yes. She grabbed crayons that were scattered about the table and colored lines and blobs of color, wanting to make a special card for her mommy.

Greg smiled as he watched his two children coloring pictures at the table. Jackson neatly colored a picture of his family, while Greta scribbled and colored all over the paper.

"Dada, all done!" Greta called as she put the purple crayon back on the table.

"Me too, dad," Jackson said.

Greg sipped his coffee as he looked over his children's artwork. He smiled as he looked at the shapes and colors. "These are very good, guys," he told them."

"Thanks, dad!" Jackson said. Greta beamed at her father.

"I think your mom is going to love them," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Dada, we go show mama!" Greta said as she climbed out of her chair.

"Wait for me!" Jackson said as he took his own drawing.

Greta and Jackson rushed to their parents bedroom. Jackson held a finger to his lips, telling Greta to be quiet. Greta simply tried to push open the door.

Jackson quietly pushed open the door, and Greta ran in as fast as she could go. She rushed up to her mother's bedside with Jackson and Greg following behind with a tray of pancakes.

"Happy birfday, mama!" Greta shouted.

Morgan slowly opened her eyes to see her daughter smiling widely. Jackson and Greg followed and smiled at the drowsy CSI. "Happy birthday!" They shouted.

"Oh," Morgan said with a stretch. "Thank you, guys." Morgan yawned widely.

"Mama, up!" Greta said impatiently. "Me daw you picture!"

Morgan smiled at her toddler daughter. "You did?"

"Baba daw too!" Greta said with a big smile.

"Yeah," Jackson said as he handed Morgan the drawings. "Happy birthday, mama!"

Morgan smiled as she looked at her children's artwork. "These are really good. Thank you, guys!"

"Mama, see?" Greta asked. Greg lifted her onto the bed so she could show Morgan her picture. "Lookit!" Greta said as she pointed to the streaks and blobs of color on the paper. "I daw you kitty!"

Morgan smiled as she looked at the different shapes and colors. Greta's drawing may not have resembled a cat, but to Morgan, it was more beautiful than any painting in any museum.

"This is so good, sweetie," Morgan said as she looked at the drawing.

"Baba daw one too!" Greta happily said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. Morgan looked at Jackson's drawing of their family. "Do you like them?"

"I love them," Morgan said honestly. "Thank you both."

"Dada no daw picture," Greta said. "But he love you!"

Greg and Morgan couldn't help but softly laugh. "I do," Greg said. "I love your mama very much." He gently kissed Morgan's lips.

"I love you," Morgan said. "And this is a wonderful way to start my birthday."

"That's not all!" Jackson said. "We made your breakfast!"

"Dada make pancakes!" Greta said. "I help!"

"They both did," Greg said. "Greta stirred the batter and Jacks flipped the pancakes."

Morgan smiled with love at her family. "Aw, thank you." She happily took a bite of her chocolate chip pancakes. "Mmm...these are very good. Thank you guys."

"Me have some?" Greta said as she looked at her mother with big eyes.

Morgan smiled at her sweet daughter. "I think you and your brother and daddy should all have some."

"Yay!" Greta said. Jackson couldn't help but laugh. "Dad makes the best pancakes, right Greta?"

"Yes!"

Morgan laughed softly, not caring about being woken up early. She loved simple moments with her family. And Greta and Jackson's drawings were the most beautiful pieces of art to her.

"So what do you guys think?" Greg asked his kids. "You think we should treat mama to dinner later?"

"Yes!" Jackson and Greta said simultaneously.

Morgan laughed softly. "Thank you all," she said as she hugged Jackson and Greta. "You guys really know how to treat a girl for her birthday."

 **The End**


End file.
